hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper
The is the Eureka that is currently in Riz Aquilanti's possession. Description From what its name suggests, the Eureka is a fluorescent piece of paper. Riz usually uses it as an origami of a flower, though he has to keep it in the inner part of his clothes so others wouldn't notice the bright emitted by the Paper, what also suggests that it must have a rather area that allows it to be folded that much. Apparently, the user is able to use the Paper's powers just by being irradiated by its fluorescence. Powers It is said that an adapter can obtain the knowledge about the phenomena of X-Rays just by looking at the radiation emitted by the Paper. Therefore, when the powers of Paper are manifested, the user becomes able to use this kind of radiation in their favor. *'X-ray Vision': An extremely wide ability granted to those who make use of the X-Ray powers. The user becomes able to see throughout virtually anything, which combined with a proficiency in detailed analysis and diagnostic can make a certain doctor become renowned with impressive healing skills, such as being able to see through their patients' illness and determine the exact composition of medicine that should be administrated in order to heal the patient in the most efficient and quick way possible, even if the illness was never seen before. When performing the treatment, the user can also avoid looking to the place being examined, what doesn't affect their capacity to see the patient as a whole. Even specific and complex portions of a body can be examined by the eyes of the user, such as the number and quality of the coats of a painting. The ability can also be used for trivial acts like seeing one's underwear. The user also has uncanny capacities like determining the nature of a person in relation of an Eureka, such as seeing the person chosen by the Eureka and the qualities that distinguish the different classes of the Mavro race. Another impressive feat is to be able to notice unpredictable events such as the trajectory of laser beams and the characteristics of a black hole. Additionally, the user's eyes gain a X-alike drawing around their pupil, with the pupil being the center of the X, whose four extremities are elongated to match the eye's circumference. Riz Aquilanti, an extremely skilled user of the Paper, often uses his appealing looks to intimidate or draw the attention of the person being scoped, so they don't notice they're being examined. Liz eyes.png|Riz's eyes when using the Paper's power. Ripped_underwear.png|Riz commenting about the cut in a man's underwear. Quick_Heal.png|Riz using his appealing looks and X-Ray vision to heal Heidi. History The Paper's first appearance was recorded when it gave Wilhelm Röntgen the knowledge about the X-Rays, when the same observed the radiation produced by the Eureka. At some point, the Paper came into possession of the doctor Riz Aquilanti of White Joker, enormously enhancing his medical profession, and leading him to acquire the epithet of Maria's Solider due to his skills. Influence The Paper's characteristics are related to the discover of the X-radiation by Wilhelm Röntgen. Although Röntgen used a device developed by William Crookes, he was the one who detected this specific radiation and studied it. Such discover led to great medical revolutions such as the advent of the radiography, that enormously improved the diagnosis of patients around the world. It also led Röntgen to earn a Nobel Prize in 1901. Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen (27 March 1845 – 10 February 1923) was a German physicist, who, on 8 November 1895, produced and detected electromagnetic radiation in a wavelength range today known as X-rays or Röntgen rays, an achievement that earned him the first Nobel Prize in Physics in 1901. In honour of his accomplishments, the International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC) named element 111, Roentgenium, a very radioactive element with multiple unstable isotopes, after him. References Navigation